


Весь мир

by Kursnic



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Александр и Вейвер вместе, у них все хорошо.Просто все хорошо, никакого стекла.





	Весь мир

Под утро со стороны океана приходит ветер. Колышет в сонной тишине легкие сатиновые занавески, приносит с собой запах соли и железа, гомон вечно голодных чаек и ропот пробуждающегося городка.

В доме нет часов, но Александр знает, что сейчас половина шестого утра: он слышит зов колокола уходящего на промысел судна. Хрупкая тишина, наполненная предвестниками нового дня, так и манит выйти наружу, полюбоваться на холодные краски чистого рассветного неба, смахнуть остатки ленивого теплого сна.

Шею окатывает горячим щекотным дыханием и Александр осторожно отодвигается и приоткрывает глаза. Лицо Вейвера расслаблено, нет суровых профессорских морщин на лбу и в уголках губ, только веки легко подрагивают во сне. На скулу упала прядка волос, на щеке красным отпечаталась подушка, длинные волосы осьминожьими чернилами расплылись по шелковой наволочке (забавная причуда, но Вейвер уверяет, что так они меньше путаются).

Осторожно, едва касаясь, Александр убирает прядь со скулы за ухо. Его не перестает восхищать то, как легко ухоженные черные волосы скользят в его мозолистых пальцах, не цепляясь за огрубевшую кожу, не путаясь, будто созданные для того чтобы Александр мог гладить и перебирать их, пока Вейвер сидит меж его коленей, уткнувшись в книгу или терзая геймпад.

Медленно, чтобы не разбудить, Александр отстраняется, подсовывая вместо своего плеча подушку, на которой спал. Вейвер сонно возится, бормочет, обнимая фальшивку и утыкаясь в нее носом. Ночью он сбросил с себя одеяло и теперь мерзнет, вот и жмется к теплу. Александр накрывает его чуть ли не с головой, тщательно подтыкает края, и уходит на пробежку.

Свежий утренний воздух бьет по лицу сонмой запахов, слух улавливает шум разбивающихся о берег волн и сердце начинает биться быстрее в такт с океаном. Он бежит размеренной трусцой, приветствуя соседей. Даже вечно хмурый смотритель маяка, сморщенный как сушеный инжир приветливо улыбается и кивает.

Дорога, очерченная ровной деревянной изгородью с одной стороны и невысокой каменной стеной по пояс с межками дикого плюща с другой, мерной петлей огибает склон и ведет к бухте, купающейся в прохладных лучах юного солнца. Чайки носятся совсем низко, неугомонные и неутолимые, оглушая своим визгом просоленных моряков, отпускающих швартовы и вяжущих сети. Моряки улыбаются Александру, машут приглашающе, он находит время поговорить с каждым из них.

Внизу, где город из рыбацкого превращается в туристический, и даже запах рыбы оказывается вытеснен ароматом свежеиспеченного хлеба, Александр останавливается у витрины с табличкой «закрыто». Он в задумчивости скребет щетину на подбородке (в который раз обещая себе заново отрастить бороду) и толкает дверь. Колокольчик звенит особенно громко в тишине сонного дома. Из подсобки появляется девушка с россыпью веснушек на щеках и заготовленной грозной речью, но строгость во взгляде сменяется теплом узнавания.

— О, мистер Вельвет! Вам как обычно? Есть клубничные слойки. Положить парочку?

Александр берет шесть слоек, свежего хлеба и маленькие коричные булочки с шоколадной начинкой. Пакет из грубой коричневой бумаги с печатью кондитерской приятно греет руки. Александр улыбается неизвестно чему, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по тонкому золотому кольцу на безымянном.

Когда он возвращается, в доме пахнет свежезаваренным кофе. Вейвер сидит на высоком стуле у кухонного островка нахохлившимся воробьем, и греет руки о большую округлую кружку с логотипом игры — прислали с подарочным изданием. Пижамные штаны коротки, едва доходят до середины икр, открывая тонкие лодыжки. Вейвер не то фыркает, ни то чихает, выпадая из вязкого полусна, и вдруг вскидывается, крутит головой, будто вспомнив о чем-то важном. Он натыкается взглядом на Александра и его брови дергаются вверх, вернувшиеся было задумчивые морщинки исчезают.

— О, доброе утро, — сонно хрипит он и чихает еще раз.

Александр ставит на стол пакет с хлебом и сладостями и разводит руки. Вейвер вскакивает со своего стула, чудом не запутавшись в полах длинного домашнего халата, подходит вплотную, становится на цыпочки и, упираясь раскрытыми ладонями в грудь, тянется за поцелуем. Щетина у Вейвера колючая, а ладони горячие. Александр накрывает их своими и довольно улыбается в пахнущие кофе губы.

Первое что он слышит — шум океана, первое что он видит — лицо возлюбленного.

Весь мир у его ног.


End file.
